Attention
by Alee.xe
Summary: Les Warblers organisent une énième soirée alcoolisée chez les Clarington, et Sébastian se met à chanter. /One-Shot/


Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Titre : Attention Sébastian...

Personnages : Sébastan Smythe, Hunter Clarington, le chat de ce dernier et les Warblers.

Pairing : Malheureusement aucun, même si j'ai hésiter à mettre un peu de Huntbastian...

Disclaimers : Les personnages sont aux créateurs de Glee mais l'histoire est mienne.

Résumé : Les Warblers organisent une énième soirée alcoolisée chez les Clarington, et Sébastian se met à chanter.

J'espère que ce texte va vous plaire, mais sachez que c'est juste un petite délire. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Résidence des Clarington, salon – Vendredi, 00H14**

 _« Jeff, action ou vérité ? »_ demanda Hunter en souriant, avec un air maléfique.

Le susnommé déglutit, resta muet quelques secondes, avant de murmurer « vérité ». Tous les Warblers purent alors voir naître sur les lèvres de leur capitaine un sourire encore plus grand que d'habitude, et tous eurent une pensée de soutient pour le blond, certain allèrent jusqu'à murmurer une prière. Alors qu'Hunter allait annoncer la sentence du chanteur, une voix venant de l'étage se fit entendre. C'était une voix que tout le monde connaissait bien, une voix douce mais forte : une voix propre à Smythe. Et cette dernière chantait, à tue-tête.

 _"I won't lie to you  
I know he's just not right for you "_

 _(Je ne te mentirai pas_  
 _Je sais qu'il ne te convient pas)_

Hunter soupira avant de monter l'escalier, curieux. Il ordonna au reste des invités de rester en bas et de continuer leur jeu. Toutefois, il leur fit comprendre qu'il n'oubliait pas le gage de Jeff. Ce dernier déglutit une seconde fois avant que leur leader n'arrive en haut des escaliers.

Hunter parcourut le couloir collant l'oreille à chaque porte, ne sachant pas où était son second. Il le trouva enfin, dans sa chambre. SA chambre. Hunter soupira, agacé, et abaissa la poignée. Il resta un moment figé, ne sachant ni quoi faire ni quoi dire devant ses yeux se déroulait une scène à laquelle il n'aurait jamais pensé assister.

 _"And you can tell me if I'm off  
But I see it on your face  
When you say that he's the one that you want "_

 _(Et tu peux me dire si je suis à côté de la plaque_  
 _Mais je le vois sur ton visage_  
 _Quand tu dis qu'il est celui que tu veux)_

Sébastian était en train de chanter pour son chat. Hunter cligna des yeux, immobile : Sébastian. Chantait. Pour. Son chat.

 _"And you're spending all your time  
In this wrong situation  
And anytime you want it to stop"_

 _(Et tu passes tout ton temps_  
 _Dans cette mauvaise situation_  
 _Et à chaque fois tu veux que ça s'arrête)_

La bête miaula, remuant sa queue. Sébastian était allongé sur le ventre sur le lit d'Hunter, le chat à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il souriait comme un idiot, fixant l'animal amoureusement.

 _"_ _I know I can treat you better than he can  
And any girl like you deserves a gentleman  
Tell me why are we wasting time  
On all your wasted crying  
When you should be with me instead"_

 _(Je sais que je peux mieux m'occuper de toi qu'il le fait_  
 _Et toutes les filles comme toi mérite un gentleman_  
 _Dis-moi pourquoi nous perdons du temps_  
 _Surtout pour gaspiller nos larmes_  
 _Quand tu devrais être à mes côtés)_

Hunter retrouva enfin ses esprits et allait interrompre son ami quand une idée germa dans son somptueux esprit. Il sortit son téléphone et commença à filmer la scène.

 _"_ _I know I can treat you better  
Better than he can"_

 _(Je sais que je peux mieux m'occuper de toi,  
Mieux qu'il le fait)_

Le chat ronronna, surement flatté par cette attention inattendue et Hunter, de son côté, ne put s'empêcher d'étouffer un rire.

 _"I'll stop time for you  
The second you say you'd like me too  
I just wanna give you the loving that you're missing  
Baby, just to wake up with you  
Would be everything I need and this could be so different  
Tell me what you want to do"_

 _(J'arrêterai le temps pour toi_  
 _A la seconde où tu me diras que tu m'aimes aussi_  
 _Je veux juste te donner l'amour qu'il te manque_  
 _Bébé, simplement me réveiller avec toi_  
 _Serait tout ce dont j'ai besoin et ça pourrai être si différent_  
 _Dis-moi ce que tu veux faire)_

Il savait que Sébastian ne tenait pas l'alcool, mais il avait seulement but quelques bières ! Pouvait-il être soul avec seulement ça?

 _"'Cause I know I can treat you better than he can  
And any girl like you deserves a gentleman  
Tell me why are we wasting time  
On all your wasted crying  
When you should be with me instead"_

 _(Parce que je sais que je peux mieux m'occuper de toi qu'il le fait_  
 _Et toutes les filles comme toi mérite un gentleman_  
 _Dis-moi pourquoi nous perdons du temps_  
 _Surtout pour gaspiller nos larmes_  
 _Quand tu devrais être à mes côtés)_

Apparemment oui. Et les rougeurs sur ses joues en témoignaient.

 _"I know I can treat you better  
Better than he can  
Better than he can"_

 _(Je sais que je peux mieux m'occuper de toi,_  
 _Mieux qu'il le fait_  
 _Mieux qu'il le fait)_

Hunter ne put s'empêcher d'étouffer son rire en voyant Sébastian caresser son chat au rythme de la musique.

 _"Give me a sign  
Take my hand, we'll be fine  
Promise I won't let you down  
Just know that you don't  
Have to do this alone  
Promise I'll never let you down"_

 _(Fais-moi un signe_  
 _Prends ma main, nous serons bien_  
 _Je te promet que je ne te laisserai pas tomber_  
 _Saches juste que tu n'as pas_  
 _A faire ça toute seule_  
 _Je te promet que je ne te laisserai jamais pas tomber)_

La chanson n'était pas finie mais Sébastian s'arrêta là, se contentant de caresser l'animal encore et encore, à n'en plus finir. Hunter arrêta l'enregistrement, un sourire aux lèvres et une larme au coin de l'œil, signe qu'il avait trouvé ce spectacle fort amusant. Il s'approcha de son ami.

 _« Hey Smythe, t'en pince pour mon chat ? »_ demanda-t-il, moqueur, un sourcil levé.

Sébastian tourna son visage rougit vers lui, les yeux tout embués.

 _« Toi, t'es vraiment un méchant pas beau t'sais ! Ton mignon matou il t'aime pas de toute façon. »_ conclut le jeune homme en croisant ses bras comme un enfant.

Clarington rit avant de repartir vers les escaliers, son précieux téléphone en main et un air maléfique sur le visage.

 _« Sébastian Smythe, tu vas avoir intérêt à te plier à tous mes ordres parce que sinon… »_

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé cette petite histoire, parce que personnellement je me suis éclaté sur l'écriture !  
Au passage, la musique c'est _Treat you better_ , de Shawn Mendes ~


End file.
